


Shiro

by Kimitachithepaladin



Category: Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimitachithepaladin/pseuds/Kimitachithepaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meka, the young lord of the Neko clan is the only known pure white neko, the rarest. His over protective father had controlled his life in every way up until a band of mercinaries are highered to capture the rare neko. But before he could be capture someone from the wolf tribe saves him.<br/>In the comfort of the wolves, meka handls some news and secrets that breaks the poor neko apart. How will he mend his broken heart when he cant even trust the one he loves....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiro

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my own original works, please don't steal.  
> I hope you like it, It's one of my first story's where I use animal clans where they can switch between animal forms and Human. 
> 
> _Neko means Cat for those who don't know_

Meka sat at his Bedroom window and gazed out with a sad, deep sigh. He wasn’t allowed to eat the food that was brought to him unless it was prepared by his father, he wasn’t aloud outside, no one was to speak or interact with him without his father’s consent. Life for him was very dull...All because in his family there has never been a white Neko. It was true that his powers were rivaled by none. The fact that his hair and fur was white shouldn't have mattered. All in All, he felt like it made him a freak...Unnatural, and in his eyes unwanted. He was nearing his age where he'd be able to feel the intense of all those who were in heat, but not do anything about it. 

He knew that his father had good intentions in keeping him away from everything and keeping people at a strict distance, but it didn't help in his feelings of being a freak. Often he'd cry himself at night, unable to have anyone comfort him. But his duty to his home and clan made him press on. If he didn't purify the air and soil then their clan would have died out...since his mother's passing he was the only one. 

A song bird interrupted his dreary thoughts, bringing a small, rare smile to his delicate pink lips. He watched the garden then, wanting to go there. 

“Hey…Mokoto…Would you accompany me to the garden?” Meka asked, his beautiful white tail swaying back and forth. His body guard looked at him with kind eyes.  


“Of course young lord.” He bowed politely before following his young master. The Shiba clan members were very protective and loyal to their young and old master. Especially the young master Meka. He was after all the last white Neko cat in the world. A rare and precious gift that needed to be protected from the other animal clans. 

Meka stood, His beautiful white and blue green yokata complimented his small from and fair skin. He walked proudly like a lord should, but lightened up a little when he reached the garden. He knelt down by the water and watched the koi fish circle around each other. He felt happy that the fish could circle around each other, unaware of the danger and wonder of the world above them.  


The sound of fluttering caught his attention as a flock of Crain flew overhead. He stood once again and stared at the ground.  


“Is something wrong young lord?” Mokoto asked. Meka came to his senses, a smile falling on his lips.  


“Just thinking…” He said sighing. His guards knew all too well that the young lord had a horrible life. They would do anything for him, but the best thing was to keep him safe. 

Meka’s Neko ears picked up something in the distance, he turned his head towards it, a sudden panicked feeling surged through him. His head snapped up, looking towards his faithful guards.  


“What’s wrong?” Mokoto asked, sensing the change in the young lord. He had his hands on his weapons, ready for anything.  


“Something….is coming…” Meka said, trying hard to pinpoint the strange sound.  


“Please young lord, come with me inside…” Mokoto’s eyes darted around, looking for anything threatening. Meka agreed that it was time to go and headed towards his room, But a loud crash erupted through the East hall, stopping the small group.  


“Protect the Lords!” Everyone yelled. People ushered Meka and his father into a large room with only one way in or out. Every guard that they had protected the entrance, and was prepared to defend it with their lives.  


“Father!....What’s happening?!” Meka’s father paced back and forth with despair and worry.  


“I’m not sure…” Nothing else was said between the two, as they could hear the battle that went throughout the halls leading to where they were. Not long after the battle commenced there where loud bangs on the heavy woodened doors of the room.  


“Meka…step away from the doors.” His father warned stepping In front of his precious son.  


“D-Dad.” Meka whispered, scared as the horrible screams and poundings got louder and louder.  
Finally something burst through into the room. It was a huge group of people, dressed like the local Mercenaries that hung around their estate. Two of them stepped up to the two Lords.  


“Why have you come and destroyed my home and kill my men? You’re not welcome here and will answer for your crime against the Shiba Neko clan.” Meka’s father spoke, loud and menacing, exerting his dominance over everyone.  


“Don’t pop blood vessel Paps. We only came for him.”  


“You dare enter my home and threaten my son?! You will leave now!” Meka’s father charged at the men, killing a few before he turned to the leader, challenging him to a one on one.  


“You really shouldn’t have done that.” The man spoke, instantly there was a crazed look in his eyes and he charged The leader of the Shiba Nekos.  
They fought for a considerable amount of time, but the strain was showing on Meka’s father. He wasn’t as young and strong as he used to be, and it soon cost him his life. The man drove his Katana threw Meka’s father and swiftly pulled it back out. Meka watched in horror as his father’s body crumpled to the floor…motionless, lifeless.  


“F-Father?!”  
When his father didn’t respond, Meka let out a heart wrenching scream of despair. He fell to his knees sobbing over his father.  


“Take the little brat.” The murderer said, sheathing his Katana. At this point Meka was just sitting there, tears strolling down his face, all emotion seemed to have left him. His family and friends were all dead, and there was nothing that he could have done…or that he could do…and it was all his fault.  
The men stepped closer, just as they were going to grab him, someone burst through the high window. He knocked down the men standing in front of Meka. He picked up the small, fragile teen and carried him off. Meka came to his senses when he saw his burning home slowly fading into the distance.  


“W-Wait! I need to go back!” Meka yelled, squirming in his rescuers embrace.  


“Ugh!” The man carrying him had trouble holding onto the delicate teen.  


“Hold still! There’s nothing you can do now… Everyone is dead.” The wolf tribe man said quietly.  


“…No…” Meka said taking in the horrible news. The man held Meka a little tighter as he felt the small Neko cry against his shoulder.

 

Meka woke up in a very fancy and elegant room. It was completely different from the rooms he’d grown up in all of his life. After looking quickly at the room he attempted to sit up, but his sore body said otherwise.  


“whoa.. hold on there, you’re still recovering...so don’t get up to fast.” Someone to his left spoke.  
Meka turned his beautiful purple gaze to the source of the new voice. There was a man sitting in a chair by his bedside.  


“Wh-Where am I?” Meka spoke softly, watching the stranger next to him.  


“You’re At the Wolf clan’s estate. I saved you from the Neko Estate.” The man spoke. Meka instantly recalled the previous night.  


“Th-Thank you…” That’s all he was able to say…If he were to say anything more, he would have broken down again, the man saw his reaction and got up.  


“Do you need anything?” He asked quietly, putting a hand on Meka’s forehead.  


“Please tell me….D-Did anyone survive?” He asked, his breathing became a little shorter and faster. The man’s hand stayed on Meka’s forehead, before it fell away.  


“…Only one got out….But he’s very badly wounded and might not survive the night…” He said softly. Meka tried desperately to get up, but ended up a few feet in front of the bed supported by the man’s arms.  


“No…NO…NO! We were the Shiba clan! Why would someone do this!!!! I-If I didn’t exist….I this stupid white hair of mine didn’t exist! No one would have had to have died that way!...This is my fault…” Meka sobbed in the man’s embrace, he finally broke apart emotionally.  


The man tightened his grip around the small neko.  


“I’m sorry…for your loss…” He said comforting him.  
Meka’s sobs eventually came to a gentle stop, but he still clutched at the man’s arm.  


“I’m sorry…I still don’t know your name…I’m Meka.” The small teen said lifting his head from the man’s shoulder.  


“I’m Sejirou…It’s an honor Meka.” He said smiling gently.  
This was the first time Meka took in a full glance of the man. He had a nicely cut face with amazing silvery blue eyes, complimented by long silky hair that was loosely tied back. But what puzzled Meka was that every time the man met his eyes, there was a presence of guilt and sorrow in them.  


“Thank you.” Meka said giving his best smile he could give in his present state.  


Sejirou picked up the teen and brought him back to his bed.  


“I’ll bring food in later, but right now you need to rest, you’ve been through a great ordeal…” Sejirou said tucking Meka in. Meka smiled as his eyes fluttered shut. 

 

Meka awoke to an empty chamber. He was alone…which sent a little wave of panic and pain through him.  


“Sejirou?” He called quickly, but no one answered. He got out of the covers and noticed he was in a different Yokata. This one was all silky white that slowly faded into a deep purple, with a black and light purple sash tied around his waist. He sat on the edge of the bed thinking for a moment. The door opened startling him.  


“Sorry…I guess I should have knocked.” Sejirou laughed a little. It looked like he was holding something.  


“I told you I would bring you something.” He said coming in the room with a tray of food.  


“…”  


“…you all right?” Sejirou asked setting the tray on the small kotetsue like table.  


“Oh yes…I was just….thinking.” Meka said, walking over to the table joining Sejirou.  
Sejirou served him and only took tea for himself. Meka stared at the food for a while, hesitating…and Sejirou noticed.  


“Don’t worry….I didn’t poison it.” Sejirou said smirking. Meka looked at his eyes. He watched for the slightest hesitation or hint of a lie on his face. Once he was sure he took a bite of the food. New flavors danced over his tongue, making his stomach growl.  


“I knew you were hungry…geez didn’t they ever feed you?” Sejirou joked.  


“Well…My father never trusted anyone, so he made it clear that he’d be the only one to give me food…He wasn’t the best of a cook and didn’t like to cook often…” Meka said after swallowing a portion of his food down.  


“Well I’ll cook meals like this for you now.” He said sipping lightly at his tea. Meka’s tail twitched on the floor happily. Once Meka was finished Sejirou set the tray outside the door so the servants would pick them up.  


“That was very delicious.” Meka said taking a sip of the tea. He set the cup down gently. Sejirou sat next to him thinking.  


“um…Sejirou-san….Do you happen to have…a garden?” Meka asked shyly. Sejirou was startled by the strange question, but answered with a smile.  


“Yes I do…Would you like to visit it?” He asked, getting up.  


“Yes I would very much like to…” Meka said feeling embarrassed. Sejirou walked with Meka down the great halls of the Japanese influenced house. Sejirou opened some sliding doors to the outside.  
The garden was filled to the brim with flowers of all sorts. The air seemed so sweet and clean which made Meka feel more at home.  


“I see you like our garden…That’s good. It’s my favorite place to escape to.” Sejirou said before taking in the breezes smell.  
Sejirou and Meka stayed in the garden till sundown.  


“Well I should show you back to your room…It’s late and I want to make sure you’re taken care of.” He said rubbing the back of his neck.  


“Of course…” Meka said already feeling Sad about leaving the beautiful garden. Sejirou caught the look Meka gave and smiled.  


“Hey…I’m not really doing anything tomorrow…So do you want to come back and visit the garden with me?” He asked, acting like he didn’t know that Meka wanted to do just that.  


“oh yes that would be nice.” Meka said a little excitedly.  


“Tomorrow I’ll meet you here around noon.” Sejirou said, leading the white Neko, back to his sleeping quarters.

 

_____-That night in Meka’s dream- ______  
Something was headed toward a room…The doors opened slowly…To reveal a sleeping slave girl. The person stepped closer, not making a sound. Then a flash of silver flew in Meka’s vision. All of a sudden he was in the slave girls place. The man’s hands where wrapped around his neck. Then the man stabbed him repeatedly. Meka got a good glimpse of the killer too…The same man who killed off his clan…He was searching for Meka. And when he found him, He’d kill him.  
_____End of Dream_______

Meka awoke from his night mare with heavy gasps and sweat on his brow.  


“Dad…” He whispered. He clutched at the blankets while he tried to still his beating heart. He looked toward the small window in his room. The son was up, greeting him. He decided to go to the garden a little early, after all being outside always helped him.  


He walked the familiar path through the huge house.  


“Are you crazy!” Someone yelled through a slightly cracked door.  


“No…He stayed and you will pay for what you did!” Sejirou said back.  


“Sejirou?” Meka whispered. ‘what is he talking about?’ Meka thought peering inside of the small crack.  
Sejirou was talking to someone…and he wasn’t happy.  


“W-Wait! You’re the one who said to retrieve the Neko prince! I did exactly what you said, you hired me remember!” The guy pleaded.  
Meka’s eyes widened. ‘I know that voice!’ He looked at the man…sure enough it was the same man who killed his father…and all the people he held dear.  


“I said to take him honorably! What you did went way farther then my orders!...Now you’ll Pay..” Sejirou said summoning two guards to take the man away. Meka froze…  


“No…Se-Sejirou…” Meka whispered, tears rolling down his face. He started to tremble, Sejirou…The man who was so kind to him…was responsible for the man that murdered his entire family…and destroying his home.  
At this time Sejirou walked through the door, to find the crying Neko.  


“Meka?! What are you doing here?” He asked.  


“Sejirou…was what that man said true?...” Meka asked still crying, his small frame shook slightly. Sejirou sighed, knowing Meka had heard the whole conversation.  


“Meka listen…I-“  


“Please tell me!...Are you responsible for what happened?” Meka asked, grabbing at Sejirou’s shirt, begging inwardly that he would say no.  


“Meka…” Sejirou sighed, knowing the reaction he was going to get.  


“….Yes…..” He finally said.  


That word made the aching in Meka’s heart feel like a hole was just punched into it. He slowly and painfully let go of his shirt.  


“No….NO..NO! Please say you didn’t!” Meka pleaded, new tears flowing down his face, his Neko ears pressed flat against his head.  


“Meka…” Sejirou said opening his arms out to the teen. His own wolf ears falling, showing his distress and regret. Meka Flinched back, his face was full of betrayal, hurt and despair. He ran, crying….He didn’t care where he ran.. as long as the pain stopped when he got there. Sejirou’s cries echoed through the hall, Meka’s pain worsened with each call of his name.  
________

Meka stayed in his locked room, not eating…or drinking. He didn’t want to see anyone or anything. Sejirou made several attempts to get Meka out of the rom, but no response came from the quiet room. It had been about three and a half days after Meka found out and Sejirou was worried. He went to Meka’s room and Knocked.  


“…Meka?” Sejirou waited, his wolf ears perked up, trying to hear any signs that the neko heard him from inside.  


“…”  


“I’m coming in…” Sejirou announced. He opened the door to find the teen sleeping on the bed in his animal state. Sejirou smiled sadly and walked over to the teen. He pet the soft fur that gleamed in the sunlight that shown through the huge windows in his room. He sighed before stopping, gathering his thoughts in his head. 

“I don’t expect you to forgive me…But I wanted you to know I never intended for anyone to die. I wanted to take you from that prison and show you what life was really like….I’m so, so sorry for your loss.” Sejirou spoke, choking back the tears of pain that flooded his entire being. He knew what it felt like to have his father taken from him...but he had taken so much more from Meka...He'd taken his entire clan from him...everything that was familiar and safe to him. 

After a moment Sejirou sighed and got up to leave, but the grip on his hand made him turn back to the teen, with surprise.  


“Thank-you…” Meka said sitting up in his bed, holding onto Sejirou’s hand. He could feel the strong regret that Sejirou felt in his heart. He didn't need his Neko powers to see that the poor man was suffering. 

Sejirou instantly took the teen into a tight embrace.  


“No….Thank you Meka.” He held the teen more gently. Their moment was interrupted by Meka’s stomach growling.  


“Hemm. I knew you’d be hungry…Come, I have a meal already for you in my chamber.” Sejirou took Meka by the hand and lead him to his room.  
They entered Sejirou’s chambers, and were welcomed by a feast fit for two.  


“Eat as much as you want…I know you’re starving.” He sat down, his intense silvery blue gaze watched Meka. Meka sat down with him, blushing bashfully.  


“T-Thank you Sejirou…” He said again, he felt like he had to.  


“Yeah,” He said. Sejirou suddenly and gently moved hair out of Meka’s eyes with his long slim fingers. Meka’s eyes darted to the man’s this time he looked at them…content. Sejirou’s fingers traveled to the side of Meka’s face.  


“I bet you haven’t kissed anyone while you were in that house…” He said smirking at the blush on Meka’s face.  


“N-No I haven’t.” Meka stated, trying not to stutter.  


“You want me to teach you?” Sejirou asked brushing his finger across Meka’s lips. Meka’s eyes went wide, but when Sejirou came closer, they became half lidded.  
Their lips touched softly, making Meka jumped a little. Sejirou kept his cool and soon enough the kiss grew into a searing hot passionate kiss. Sejirou had to eventually end up breaking the kiss, to let his neko breathe.  


“Meka…I love you…” Sejirou said taking Meka into another sweet kiss, then embarrassing the trembling teen.  
Meka was at a loss for words…He just wanted to stay in the warm, sweet embrace of Sejirou’s arms…Sejirou let Meka lay up against him while he petted his soft white hair. Meka’s white tail swished happily, and it caught Sejirou’s eye. Sejirou reached down and stroked his tail, base to tip. Meka jumped and gasped into his chest, apparently the little neko wasn’t used to being touched.  


“S-sorry…” Sejirou laughed at Meka’s response. 

Meka Sat up in Sejirou’s lap, placing his palms on his chest.  


“S-Sejirou! It’s not funny!” Meka stuttered out of embarrassment.  


“Aw I know… You’re just too cute though when I tease you…” Sejirou said looking deeply into Meka’s eyes.  
Meka pouted a little more, and then resumed his position before. They both sat like that for a while until Meka sensed something.  


“Sejirou…There’s something wrong…” Meka said going stiff in his embrace.  


“I know…I sense it to…but don’t worry about it.” Sejirou leaned in and kissed Meka once again.  
He broke the kiss to kiss Meka’s jaw line, down his neck to the base of his neck and then up to his Addams apple.  


“Does this feel good…Meka?” Meka’s uneven intakes of breath were proof that the small neko boy was affected.  


“Sejirou!” the teen gasped as Sejirou slid his yokata from his shoulders, kissing the newly exposed flesh. Meka knelt up on the floor with Sejirou feverishly kissing his chest.  


“Meka…I must have you…but I want you to want me also…” Sejirou breathed heavily into Meka’s Neko ears.  


“I….I want you too….” Meka was cut off by a sharp gasp as Sejirou tweaked his light pink nipple.  


“You…What?” Sejirou asked again, playing with the teen.  


“I-I want you too….Take me….Take me please!” Meka begged, clinging to Sejirou desperately.  


“Fuck yes…” Sejirou lifted the teen up to the bed. He unfastened both of their yokata sashes and peeled off all their clothing until they were both naked.  


“Meka…How are you so beautiful?” Sejirou asked, giving his fingers the satisfaction of gliding over the pale soft flesh.  


“Please…” Meka pleaded, hoping he’d hurry up and touch him more. He glided his finger tips to the base of Meka’s member, making him arch off the bed. Sejirou stroked fast then slow, then pinched his tip, and resumed stroking it firmly. He watched the Neko prince below him, feeling himself getting harder and harder as the moans and gasps made the Neko trembled under his touch.  


“I-I can’t! Sejirou I-I’m going to explode!” The innocent words made Sejirou more hard.  


“I know, but you must wait…I want to cum with you…” Sejirou tried to slow his breathing. Holding the base of Meka’s member; he put his index finger at the teen’s entrance, making circled motions around the tight ring of flesh.  


“Sejirou!!” Meka writhed and squirmed.  


“Shhh, just wait…” He soothed the trembling Neko. His slim finger entered the tight cavern, earning gasps from the Neko prince. He waited until the finger came out then back with ease, to add more fingers.  


“P-Please Sejirou! Stop teasing me!” The neko pleaded. Sejirou chuckled, slipping his fingers out and placed his own erect member at his entrance.  


“Relax Meka…” Sejirou soothed as he pressed forward into the small body.  


“Seji-,” Broken forms of the man’s name escaped his lips.  


Once the man was completely in the teen he paused a moment marveling at how tight the Neko prince was. He than began to thrust at a slow steady pace, careful not to break the teen. His gasps and pleads for more made the man almost lose control. Sejirou quickened his pace, adding more pressure. He aimed for the one point that would make the Neko scream with absolute pleasure.  


“Meka…L-Lets cum together!” Sejirou groaned, barley able to stop himself from coming to soon.  


“I’m going to come!...A….ah Now!” The neko screamed coming, making the sheets wet with cum. Sejirou soon came after, filling the already tight hole. They layed together, panting and laying with each other.  


“That…was Interesting.” Meka panted, laughing into Sejirou’s chest.  


“Hmm…Yes, Yes it was..” Sejirou sighed running his fingers through Meka’s soft hair. Time passed and Meka grew stiffer with each minute, until he finally sat up trembling.  


“Sejirou….Than man is back…” Meka Said trembling even harder.  


“I’ll deal with him…he probably wants to negotiate his life.” Meka grabbed at his arm.  


“NO! he’s not here for that….He’s here for blood…” Meka said stopping Sejirou.  


“Stay right here…I’ll be back…” Sejirou said, running out of the room leaving Meka alone.  


The time seemed to go slower each time Meka heard a scream, from the other side of the doors. Meka pleaded that Sejirou would return to him unharmed.  
It got silent for a minute so Meka decided to peak outside. He got a full view of bloody bodies on the floor. He flinched back, images of his loved ones on the floor, dead and lifeless flooded into him.  
He shook his head, clearing his mind. He carefully walked down the hall, looking for any sign of life. Someone stirred on the floor, regaining consciousness. Meka quickly went to him and propped him up.  


“What happened?” Meka asked, carefully approaching the man.  


“W-We were attacked…the fight has reached the main hall now.” The man choked out.  


“Don’t speak anymore…I need to stop the bleeding.” Meka said, ripping his yokata and wrapped the injured man in it. After making sure the man would be okay, he moved him to a secure room and headed out to find more survivors. After finding everyone and attending their wounds he fled to where Sejirou was.  
He prayed that Sejirou was alive and unharmed. He came to the main hall and stopped to see Sejirou alive and unharmed. He saw him fighting fiercely against the murderous man.  


“You will not harm Meka ever again!” Sejirou roared as he plunged his sword into the man’s shoulder.  


“Ah!...That brat certainly means a lot to you…Maybe I should see what pretty pennies he’s fetch me at the slave market..” The man coaxed, holding his wounded shoulder. That comment threw Sejirou into a slashing rage. He came at the man, slashing at him relentlessly. Landing some blows here and there.  


“You will die here and now!” Sejirou roared, landing a fatal blow to the man’s side.  


“y-You think that I’m the only one who wants the brat?!...More will come to collect such a rare piece of merchandise…” The man backed up, blood pooled from his mouth…He didn’t have much time to live.  


“I know…and I will be here to stop those idiots…” Sejirou said, watching the man crumple to the floor, the life fading from his eyes. Sejirou sheathed his sword and turned to the entrance of the main hall.  
Meka entered the room, trembling.  


“Sejirou…” Meka shivered and walked a little faster to where Sejirou was. Sejirou opened his arms wide, allowing Meka to fling himself into the embrace.  


“Meka…you should have stayed in the room.” Sejirou said holding him tight.  


“I couldn’t stand not knowing if you were dead or alive…” Meka said hiding his face into Sejirou’s chest. Sejirou ran his fingers through Meka’s soft white hair, a sad expression falling on his face.  


“…I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to make you worry…It’s all over now.” Sejirou said holding him a little closer.  


“…Thank God.” Meka whispered, looking at Sejirou, taking his face in his small hands. He kissed his protector, his lover with unwavering passion. Sejirou was taken aback by the kiss, marveling at Meka’s Passion. Their tongues began to dance, forever intertwining. When the need for air grew too great they broke apart barley, huffs of air intertwined.  


“There are wounded men down the hall in one of the rooms…They need some better medical attention soon.” Meka said looking at Sejirou then down the hall where the said injured people where. Sejirou looked that way too, concern showed clearly on his tired face.  


The two went to the room full of people, making sure that everyone was still taken care of. Once everyone was taken care of fully, Meka searched for Sejirou again, wondering where he could be.  
But surprisingly Meka found Sejirou sleeping in one of the beds in a guest room.  


“Oh Sejirou….” Meka sighed happily, smiling cutely at his lover. He put a fluffy blanket upon him and let the room, going to the garden to get flowers for the new graves. He picked many flowers and set them upon the newly dug up earth, praying for the men that gave their lives for Sejirou’s and his safety.  


“Meka?” Sejirou’s familiar voice sounded from the large home.  


“Sejirou, I’m at the graves.” Meka called back. He heard the sliding doors open, and Sejirou approached.  


“You all right?” Sejirou asked, yawning and stretching.  


“Yes, but you need to sleep more… You shouldn’t push yourself so hard.” Meka said looking up at Sejirou with worried eyes. Sejirou blushed, finding Meka’s face adorable.  


“Thank you for your concern.” Sejirou said embracing Meka while he knelt down next to him. They lay together for a while, and then they got up to wonder around the estate grounds.  


“What happens now that the mercenary guy died?” Meka asked, watching Sejirou while they walked to their favorite spot in Sejirou’s garden.  


“Well if you’d like….I would be honored if you’d stay here…with me.” He suggested.  


“Of course I’ll stay.” He reassured Sejirou.  


They sat together in each other’s embrace, sharing their warmth with each other in the coming fall air. The sun set, making the sky turn to a deep purple blue, with stars peeking out.


End file.
